The Headband Mystery
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: After the dance party. 'Kuzon' thrown. Everyone's wondering who he really is. After Shoji caught him earthbending. Two days later when he comes back to school. He's different. Not the same happy preppy boy. Onji goes to find out what's happening to him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everyone belongs to whoever the fuck invented the cartoon Avatar the last air bender they all belong to them. **

Everyone was talking about the party Kuzon had thrown two days ago. It was the only thing people could talk about. They had even started dancing when school ended or recess was starting. The kids chattered amongst themselves, when the teacher wasn't in the room.

"Where's Kuzon anyway?" OnJi whispered. She looked around the room, trying to spot someone with a headband. "I have no idea. This is his first time for missing school. It just doesn't seem like him." Another girl whispered.

A loud whistle was heard throughout the room. Only to spot Shoji one of Kuzon's friends standing up by his desk. "I know everyone, well some of us are wondering how did Kuzon disappear." He shouted. All the kids nodded, facing their body to listen.

"Well, when I saw he and his other friends leave at the end of the cave. Kuzon used rock bending and shut the rest of the cave and left."

"What? No way, Kuzon's a fire bender. There's no way he can be a rock bender. Unless he's a spy!" Some girl shouted getting a few chants of "Yeah," or "She's right."

"Settle down class, get in your seats." All heads turned and saw the teacher herself. They scurried to their seats, and watch the teacher sit down and hold the book of names.

"Now we will do roll call."

"First up, OnJi."

"Present ma'am." The shy girl said twiddling her thumbs.

"Shoji,"

"Present."

"Rin,"

"Present."

"Mai Lee,"

"Present."

The names seemed to pass by fast. As though no one cared if their name was called, unless it was his.

"Last but not least. Kuzon."

She didn't hear a reply.

"Kuzon,"

Still nothing.

"I guess he's not here, open your books and take out your notebooks."

Suddenly the door opened. Appearing two soldiers and a boy. "We caught him seeking off, again. This punk is nothing about trouble." One of the soldiers said, gripping the young boy by his shoulders. He threw him in the room and slammed the door shut.

Something about him look different. He had his uniform and regular band tied on his head. But he had scars on his face. Red, purple, grey and black. And his eyes were the scariest thing. Not his joy, happy ones. They were just dull and emotionless.

"Kuzon, you finally show up. **Late**. After the party you had, I thought you would show some respect and at least come early." She scolded him.

Kuzon just avoided his eyes from her, and walked to his seat with no words. Everyone stared at him; he wasn't like the guy they used to know. The one, who taught them freedom, just disappeared.

The teacher looked shock; she shook her head and sat down. "Very well, all of you stand up and say the anthem.

Everyone stood up; Kuzon slowly rose and stared at the picture of Fire Lord Ozai. The kids started saying the anthem, but Kuzon simply mimicked the words.

After it ended. Everyone took their seat and got out their notebook. "Now class, we gonna do something different. You have to choose a group of three, and learn more about the fire nation history. The next week, you and your partners will have to sake to show the anything important from the fire nation."

"Now you may leave."

All the kids left, Kuzon was the first one out. Everyone tried to ask him, but they couldn't find him. Shoji and OnJi frantically looked around the school ground. Until Shoji spotted him, his back pressed him against the wall along with his hands.

"OnJi over there," He nudged her, and they both ran over to him.  
"Hey Kuzon," They shouted once they got close enough to him.

He looked up dully, no smile which scared them greatly. "Oh hey, Shoji, hey OnJi."

They both sat next to Kuzon, "Well you heard of our history assignment?" OnJi started, as she twiddled her long trimmed bangs.

He nodded, "Well Shoji and I were wondering if you would like to be are partner for the history project. Since you seem to know a lot about the history of the fire nation."

For some reason Kuzon's eyes flashed hurt. But he shrugged it off, "Sure, okay." He pushed up off the wall and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shoji shouted.

"I'm leaving."

"But if the head master finds out you could be expelled!"

"Well that's on me." He continued to walk, like there was no care in the world.

"Let's follow him Shoji!"

"What are you kidding? If we follow, then we will get in trouble." Shoji pointed out.

"Fine then you can go back. I'm gonna go follow him." The brunette said.

"OnJi, wait!"

But it was too late she was already out of ear shot. She continued to run, until she saw Kuzon walk deep in the forest. '_There's one thing I know about Kuzon. He's defiantly mysterious.'_ She thought dreamily in her mind. She watched him go in the lake.

OnJi picked up her feet, and started to run after him. A big meaty hand stopped her, and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Shh, girly, don't even try to scream no one will help you."

OnJi bit his hand. Making him loosen his grip on her mouth. "KUZON! HELP! KUZON-"

She was struck across the face. Tears stung in her eyes, as she was trapped in the guy's arms again. Light footsteps were head around the corner. The guy turned letting the 12 year old see the thing making the noise. Her eyes widen as she saw Kuzon standing there with a displeasing look on his face. When his grey eyes met hers, he looked away in shame.

'_Why did he look at me like that? What did I do wrong to make him ashamed of me?'_ Millions of questions pondered in the girl's head. But those questions seemed to pop out the most.

"Hey, Sparky let the girl go!"

"Ha-ha, well why don't you try and take her from me." The man tightened his grip on her, his 'third' eye twitching to shoot out.

A gush of wind was heard. OnJi closed her eyes tightly as she felt the wind brush against her face roughly. When she opened her chocolate eyes. She saw Kuzon holding her protectively. He looked down at her, and did the same look before. She felt as though he was ashamed of her. She felt him move, towards the tallest rock out there.

He set her down on her own two feet, and pushed her gently behind the rock. Her brown eyes finally meeting his silver/grey ones. He slowly averted his eyes towards the tall man behind them.

"Stay behind this rock. Don't move from this spot until I tell you."

"But Kuzon,"

He ignored her and walked his way over to the man. OnJi's eyes were big as sauces. As she watched Kuzon's every moment to the man.

"Alright, Sparky! If you want the girl….You have to fight me!"  
OnJi blushed as she heard Kuzon say those words. They seemed to rewind back in her head over and over again.

'_Just wait until Shoji finds out.'_

But what the girl was about to see next. Would be the whole next thing. Something she wouldn't imagine in her life.


End file.
